ttod4_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ivy Sinclair
Ivy's page on the HG RP Wiki: Ivy Sinclair. Ivy Sinclair.png|Lunaii Ivy Sinclair CF Return RL.png|RL Picture Ivy Sinclair is a character featured in the fanfiction The 250th Hunger Games: Return. She was the female Capitol tribute in the 250th Games and the first female Capitol tribute in history of the Hunger Games. She was created by PoisonedPoetry. Basic Information *'Full Name:' Ivy Sinclair *'Age:' 17 *'Birthday:' Unknown *'Star Sign:' Unknown *'Gender:' Female *'Sexual orientation:' Heterosexual *'Marital status:' Single *'Birthplace:' The Capitol *'Place of residence:' The Capitol *'Occupation:' Socialite, Tribute Appearance The following is taken from Ivy's page on the HG RP Wiki. Ivy is a perfect example of a Capitolite in terms of appearance, due to her eccentric appearance: Her hair is dyed candy red and often tied up into twin ponytails, though left down it reaches down to her waist. Her eyes are naturally blue in colour, though she covers this up with hazel contact lenses. Due to skin colour altering surgery, her skin is slightly reddish in colour, making her look as if she’s been sweating. Whenever she can, Ivy likes to wear accessories based on plants and even does her makeup based on them. Her body and frame are very thin, as Ivy often goes on ridiculous Capitol diets just to keep “in shape”. ---- Ivy designed her own reaping outfit, which was a floor-length, green velvet dress decorated with vines and leaves, a headdress that was made out of black roses and more vines and leaves, green shoes and an emerald necklace. The outfit had a green, plant theme as it was inspired by her favourite edition of the Hunger Games; the 230th Hunger Games. Her makeup for the reaping was forest green lipstick, eyeshadow and eyeliner, keeping with the outfit's theme. Personality Also taken from Ivy's page. Akin to other members of the Sinclair family, Ivy is a manipulative and power-hungry individual who will stop at nothing to get what she wants. However, her level of determination and ruthlessness means that she is on a completely different level from the stereotypes of her family; she is willing to spill blood for her ambitions. Chaos is her ultimate weapon, as she likes to hide in the background whilst people are distracted by the confusion. Nevertheless Ivy is truly sadistic and evil at heart. Everything she does is only done for her own end goals and she is only willing to help herself. A selfish brat who has had everything at her fingertips, Ivy is arrogant and believes that she will succeed at whatever she is doing. Ivy would describe herself as someone you should never mess with, due to being a spiteful and vengeful individual who won’t stop tormenting the “wrongdoer” until she feels she is satisfied they’ve got their just deserts. Most of the time, to accomplish this Ivy acts in and plays two-sided games with her target, just for the exhilaration of their humiliation. Despite this Ivy hates it when somebody proves her to be full of flaws, as she has always thought of herself as perfect. ---- In the beginning of Return, Ivy was shown to be a sadistic and arrogant individual. She took pride in her status as a socialite, describing in her first POV how she was protected from the bloodshed of the civil war. She had knowledge of the other elite families, thanks to being taught about them at a young age. She was a fan of the Hunger Games. Not only did she watch editions of the Hunger Games during its five year absence, she had a habit of fantasising about being a tribute in the Games as the Capitol were unable to compete prior to 250ADD. Watching the 230th Hunger Games changed Ivy's personality. She was inspired by the manipulative and cunning District 11 female tribute, who placed second only to her district partner. This led to Ivy developing not just her plant knowledge/affinity for plants but her manipulation skills as well. At a young age, she was shown to be quite proficient at this, turning two families against each other. She combined her developing manipulation skills with her knowledge of the Capitol elite to achieve the feat of backstabbing. Because of the development of her manipulation skills, Ivy also became a good actress. She could easily fool those who couldn't see through her facade. She was also able to switch between personas, hiding her "human poison ivy" persona during the reaping to adopt a sweet, innocent persona (this was the same tactic used by the District 11 female). Ivy was also shown to be determined and motivated in serious situations. This was the case with the reaping, as she focused her attention completely on the stage and suppressed her hunger and lethargy in order to prepare to volunteer. Backstory Ivy was born in 233ADD to Brutus and Persia Sinclair, two socialites of the Capitol. She was their only child. She was taught from a young age about politics within the Capitol, using this knowledge and combining it with her developing manipulation skills later on in life. A common pasttime in the Sinclair household, especially during the civil war of 245 - 250ADD, was watching editions of the Hunger Games. Ivy started to fantasise about participating in the Hunger Games because citizens of the Capitol were immune due to being the creators and the hosts of the Games, so she believed that she could only dream about being a tribute. Her plan, to begin with, was to volunteer, gain the attention of the crowd during the Chariot Parade, join the Careers by displaying her prowess with a machete or throwing knives, be envied by wearing a beautiful dress to her Interviews and then "prove her superiority" by becoming the Victor. However, her plan completely changed once she watched the 230th Hunger Games and became inspired by the arena and the District 11 female tribute of those Games. Relationships Fanfiction History The 250th Hunger Games: Return Games Information Strengths and Weaknesses *'Strengths: '''Manipulation, acting, plant knowledge, stealth *'Weaknesses: '''Impatience, clumsiness, arrogance Trivia *Ivy was a fan of the Hunger Games. Her favourite edition was the 230th Hunger Games. Etymology See also Category:Females Category:The Capitol Category:The 250th Hunger Games: Return Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Those who use throwing knives Category:Those who use the machete Category:Protected pages Category:Pages containing spoilers Category:17 Year Olds